


My Husband, The Nidaime

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage Between Clans, Time Travel, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke time travels.Somehow he ends up becoming more in history despite his best efforts.





	My Husband, The Nidaime

When Sasuke was entering that bar?

This was the plan. 

Any features defining Uchiha? Masked with henge. Any leads that could lead to him? Senju Tobirama might notice something the tiniest bit off, but Sasuke abuses his knowledge of techniques from the future with only the tiniest amount of guilt that gets quickly erased when he thinks of his own situation. So the possibilities of running into any Senju or Uchiha is low.

Well, at least he definitely _wouldn’t_ come across any Uchiha. Last time he checked, the peace treaty between the two clans that will eventually lead to the making of the first hidden village hadn't been made yet.

The location of the bar? Far outside of the Land of Fire and on definitely not important enough to be noticeable lands. Land of Rice Fields. Who would give a fuck about some innocent rice paddies when they should be more focused on diplomatically talking things out right? Definitely not the Uchiha or Senju’s.

Potential enemies that may target him? Amaterasu and parasitic plants don’t go well together, enough said.

Also crushed the Gedo Mezo to smithereens for good measure. Thank fuck that’s taken care of.

What else what else… Ah. The Bijuu’s. 

Because by the time Naruto was had became the Seventh Hokage and had a son he was pretty sick of having a guilty conscience, so he decided to pay at least one of them a visit. Kurama happened to be the closest.

Course, actually getting to the talking took a whole damn three months. So far the giant fox is the only one to know exactly what’s going on with Sasuke’s situation. Convincing took a week. 

Then Kurama got attached to him for reasons Sasuke isn’t sure he will ever understand. He got kept in the Bijuu’s forest while Kurama reached out for his siblings for another four months. And admittedly, it wasn’t unpleasant company. It was almost grounding in some ways.

It grounded Sasuke to the reality that he’s… stuck.

Naruto’s truly just… gone. 

Everyone he ever knew is gone.

That’s kind of fucking sad. Truly sad. Definitely. 

But also? He hadn’t done any of his loved ones right. And he had atoned for it enough already at this point, what with making sure Konohagakure’s future doesn’t get endangered, so he’s ready to move on and make a clean slate.

Away from anything Leaf.

Because Sage he’s so fucking done with that village. He’s done his part as a time traveller and now it’s time he got to figure himself the fuck out.

Anyways, all issues are solved. Well, as solved as they can be. There is definitely nothing much left for Sasuke to do that’s for sure.

So when Sasuke was entering that bar? This was the plan.

Kick back and get wasted without losing the disguise. He’s always been a quiet drunk, and training makes him alert to all situations. 

That was the plan.

“You made tracking you very difficult.”

Sasuke nearly slams the cup of rice sake in his hand down to the counter when he hears that voice.

“Let me enjoy my drink first at least.” He says instead of a greeting because he has long past lost any remnants of awe at the presence of the almighty Senju Tobirama. 

Of course, the prick instead slams a kunai onto the counter, and the occupants of the tavern immediately scurry. The bar owner looks deathly afraid and pale as he stammers. 

“P-Please take this outside…” 

Oh this poor poor man. He’s a civilian, and while Sasuke’s sure he might have done a few bad things here and there, the land of Rice field is a quiet, unnoticeable place that most of the other lands prefer to leave alone. Trade of rice is good here. So, the village Sasuke had stopped by was too peaceful for any drastic crime to be done in. There wouldn’t really be a reason to with how the economy was good enough to not cause people to go poor.

He leaves several coins on the counter before standing up, all too aware of how the Senju besides him tenses up ready to fight-

Then pauses the moment he senses a familiar chakra signature.

“You’ve already made an alliance with them then?” Partially, he felt surprised. But on the other hand, he wasn’t all that surprised. 

Tobirama might be able to track him, but Izuna was the one who got a clear picture of him before he started dodging the two clans. 

“We have made a deal concerning you. If you’re successfully bought in, we can make a permanent alliance.”

Sasuke managed to keep outwards appearances of being calm, but inside he was grinding his teeth. 

Fuck. Of course he’d be handed a role like this. 

If he didn’t go back… Konoha might as well end up being an empty dream.

He sighed deeply and walked outside.

There isn’t much of a fucking choice is there?

———————————————

The return to the Uchiha-Senju alliance isn't long due to Tobirama's Hiraishin as expected.

Sasuke is immediately put on the spot with both clan heads looming over with their respective younger brothers and councils members. Sasuke was put between Izuna and Madara, facing Senju Tobirama’s gaze that, interestingly enough, seems to directly meet with his eyes. 

There is a determined look in those eyes, unfaltering even as Sasuke’s Rinnegan is visible. 

Perhaps he would look away if he activated his Sharingan… but there is definitely some special treatment there. Tobirama avoided all the Uchiha’s gazes, Sharingan activated or not, and Sasuke himself had used genjutsu on him more than once, desperate to run away.

So it was peculiar.

Not so peculiar when he was given the news that-

That the Uchiha’s were promising him to Senju Tobirama.

His eyes had widened, his only left arm tensing before he forced it to relax, pushing away the itch to find comfort in touching Kusanagi, one of the things from the past he couldn’t bear to relinquish from his side. 

He simply bows his head slightly, aware that he has no say in this decision. He’s simply there for formalities sake.

The sacrifices he makes for Konoha.

It seems to never end.

—————————————————

The next month is spent with preparations for the wedding ceremony and Sasuke avoids seeing the Uchiha like they're the plague. 

Of course, not entirely. He reluctantly sticks around Izuna and Madara at the very least. It would do no one good to cause panic or suspicion that he might be running away. 

_Uchiha Sasuke._ they say. 

Sasuke remembers a slaughter. 

Even after all these years the Uchiha Massacre never leaves him.

Seeing hundreds of Sharingan users with their slick black hair and pale skin is doing _wonders_ to Sasuke's mind and he finds himself itching to get away. To run away from the compound. From all of this. 

From everything.

He doesn't, of course. Sasuke is not that boy who revels in hate, resentment and sorrow, nor is he Senju Tsunade who does just the same. 

Sasuke and Tsunade had an odd friendship of sorts together. Tsunade was the only Senju left, and Sasuke was the only Uchiha left. Tsunade regarded him with suspicion still, but they understood each other in many ways and Sasuke found himself more comfortable getting absolutely wasted with Tsunade than he did with Sakura.

And he feels guilty for that. For still having had a wall between himself and the family he had built himself. For Sarada not knowing what to do with him, small and clueless about her father besides what history textbooks tell her. 

_Fuck._

By the end of the first week of waiting he decides to ask permission from Madara to take a walk outside. 

Predictably, Izuna is tasked with shadowing him.

Unpredictably he ends up running into his future husband. 

"Ah, Sasuke-san..." The Senju shares a pensive glance with Sasuke's escort. 

Izuna, finally, reluctantly nods at him from where he hides from the trees before his presence entirely disappears, and red eyes meet a dark one.

"Was there a particular destination you were heading to?" He asks, offering out an arm as if it's an afterthought- and Sasuke realizes how awkward the other must feel about all this. 

Willing, yes, but unsure of how Sasuke is taking all of this.

'Can I do this for you?' Is the question the gesture of an arm asks.

Sasuke knew the man was courteous, cold and analytical in battles, yes, but he had a sympathetic edge to him as well. Tobirama was polite and straight to the point. 

Whatever Tobirama wanted to truly discuss with him must be one that the other thinks will make Sasuke run away.

So he slides his hand under the offered arm and allows the close contact of their bodies with the action. 

Sasuke must be severely touch starved, because its only his training that stops him from shivering at the shockingly warmth contact that he can feel through the layers of thick clothes. 

If the heir notices how Sasuke seems too comfortable with the hand that is placed over his he doesn't comment. 

How embarrassing of him, truly.

—————————————————

_"It's time travel, isn't it?"_

Sasuke finds himself explaining his actions, from the moment he had found himself in the middle of the forest to the moment he had saved Izuna from an untimely death, to the other places he had paid a necessary visit to and the events he had prevented.

"Huh... I should burn those notes then..." Tobirama muttered rubbing his chin. 

No doubt he was talking about his project Edo Tensei.

"...I would like to apologize for..." Tobirama began before Sasuke cut him off.

"For actions you may or may not cause in the future or for nearly killing Izuna? Because one of them has already passed and prevented and the other... well, I'm certainly here now to ensure you don't do anything stupid." 

"I apologize that Konoha took so much from you." Tobirama finishes forcefully. 

Sasuke blinks.

"If perhaps I had been a good Hokage... or perhaps thought through my actions better, I wouldn't have nearly bought peril to our future generations, nor would have let such cruelty pass." 

"I can see why you would run away, why you would want nothing more to do with either of our clans..."

"And, sorry for my selfishness, I'm sorry you will truly have to be here to stop me from doing anything stupid." 

Silence passes through.

"....Is that last part an apology or a proposal Senju?"

Tobirama shrugs, the quirk of a smirk playing at his lips and Sasuke finds himself reluctantly amused.

Well then. Perhaps this marriage won't be so bad.

—————————————————

Sasuke moves into the Senju compound after the wedding ceremony and if not for having grown a fondness for Kagami, apparently an absolute brat though he will be make his mark in history, and Izuna who doesn't treat him any differently unlike the rest of the clan just because he has one arm, he would have felt shamelessly relieved to leave the Uchiha compound.

Of course, he quickly beats the underestimation out of the rest of the clans by nearly beating Uchiha Madara in a spar -that is light hearted in future shinobi standards- and Sasuke holds back instead of going full out. Either way, the shocked, disturbed and respecting look Madara gains in his eyes is satisfying, so is how the Uchiha clansmen except for the clueless children scurry away at the sight of him.

What sort of madness must one have to obtain such level of power, they must wonder.

So Sasuke is entirely fonder of the home he and Tobirama share in the Senju compound, where he is sometimes visited by his boisterous brother in law the Shodaime that certainly livened up the house. 

Uzumaki Mito proved to be fun to converse with, especially concerning the seals he uses. 

Though Sasuke has to wonder if he was a bit blunt about the time travel information when the Shodaime and his wife first visited… Tobirama had done a spit take while he was drinking the tea Sasuke had made. Rather rude, considering that it was one of Sasuke’s favorites and wasting it in such a way was unconceivable. 

_”Oh I-I see- the future eh- Hm... AH! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!”_

Senju Hashirama had proven himself a bit tedious with his excitement. 

Anyways, all in all marriage life was treating him well so far.

Except… going to bed is a bit awkward.

Tobirama and Sasuke are married, yes. But they mostly treat each other as housemates rather than romantic partners. 

Also, another difference, Sasuke senses sometimes that Tobirama is… more touchy feely than he looks. Or makes himself look. Being exposed to his older brothers hugs must have made him more used to touching. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, has been very neglected when it comes to touch. 

It's mostly his fault. Too much attachment to the touch of his family to accept the touch of someone else. And after the Fourth Shinobi War, well, Sakura was the only one to show such affectionate touch, and Sarada. 

Regrets bubbles up inside him yet again, the memory of awkwardly running a gloved hand through his daughters hair instead of hugging her with his one arm never quite leaving his mind.

His main problem as to why he can't bring himself to initiate contact with Tobirama though, isn't touch starvation. 

It's because he's too clingy. Too fond of the memory of all the places Sakura had touched him whenever they had the chance. 

He's, admittedly, too scared to replace the remnants of Sakura's touches with Tobirama's. 

Of course, that had to change when Sasuke awoke to the harsh panting of his husband that's turning his head from side to side, knuckle white gripping the sheets.

Thinking quickly, he settled his one hand onto Tobirama's face, covering his eyes, and began singing a tune Uchiha Mikoto would sing to her sons. 

He's unsure if his voice is too rough for the lullaby, but he feels more than sees his husbands face relax beneath his hands, breathing turning slowly softer. He strokes a thumb against the others sweaty forehead and moves his hands to Tobirama's hair upon feeling the others eyes flutter. 

Tobirama's skin feels warm, and his hair feels incredibly soft.

When the man seems to completely calm down, Sasuke tries to pull his hand away only to find himself pulled down, an arm snaking across his waist and the other shakily running through his own hair. 

Sasuke takes in a deep breath at the contact, exhaling a shuddering breath before he finds himself burying his face into the side of the others neck. 

A week after that more happens along side the innocent embraces. 

They're still terrible at talking. And they're not one for displaying affection during day time besides the occasional squeeze of a hand.

But Sasuke and Tobirama read each other just fine.


End file.
